Stained with Sin
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: Born in 1846, Florencia Brannon never thought death would come for her at such young age: 17. Spending over 100 years of her undead life in a tomb, the world has dismissed her as another tragic death. But what becomes of her when she walks the streets of Mystic Falls again? This time not as a human, but as a vampire. Damon/OC/Stefan.
1. Fool Me Once

It was the smell that willed her eyes to open just enough to see the dark red splattered wall. Her lungs ached as they expanded taking in the coppery scent of blood she thirsted for. Her head begged for her desiccated fingers to touch the wet soil, the blood ever so slowly dripping from the wall on to the cold ground. Her mummified body blazed with fire every time her hand moved closer to the small puddle of blood.

After years of being held in the tomb under Fell's Church, she'd lost track of time but she would never forget the first weeks, when every inch of her skin burned with insufferable pain at the need for blood. How her body began to dry up until she was nothing but a breathing corpse. It had been so long ago that they rounded up the vampires in Mystic Falls and captured them in this forsaken church to burn, but it felt like yesterday to her.

A groan escaped her dried, gray lips as she felt the muscles in her arm being stretched out for the first time in a long while. Still, the corners of her mouth lifted slightly to form the sort of smile one could only do after being dried up for decades when her bony fingers made contact with the liquid. Bringing the two fingers dipped in blood up to her lips, she moaned. A moan so full of pleasure as the blood woke and stirred up the strength in her bones from a long time's sleep.

She stood to lick the wall clean of blood, not caring how dirty it was or what kind of insects had crawled up and down during the years, and gathered up the torn skirts of her once beautiful turquoise dress to walk out of the wretched place at last.

* * *

Florencia went to take a swim at the falls, cleansing her body from the putrid stench of decay and mice droppings. The moon shone brightly above her and she closed her eyes and stood still in the dark waters, listening to the sound of the rushing falls, before she stepped out of the lake.

Dressing herself in her old dress, she wandered the forest with a thirst for blood and hunted down a deer. She breathed heavily, staring down at the half-mutilated animal, and backed away with wide eyes. Her back was pressed against the tree bark in a second, a small gasp of terror leaving her chest as tears formed in her bloodshot eyes.

Hastily wiping the blood off her mouth, repulsed by what she had done to the poor animal, the young girl thought with fright: _What would I do to a person?_

"God," she breathed out, hands trembling and tears shedding as she remembered the night she died and became this _monster_.

* * *

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA 1864_**

 _"Let. Me. Go!" the seventeen year old girl cried, her mouth trying to spit out the vampire blood that she had consumed._

 _Blood that Katherine Pierce forced down her throat._

 _"Not yet. I'm having too much fun." Katherine smirked into her ear as she yanked Florencia by the hair to make her stop struggling against her vampire hold._

 _She obliged and spat at the brunette, tears of rage spilling from her eyes, "You might have killed my father, but they won't stop hunting you until you are nothing but a pile of ash, you_ bitch _!"_

 _"Oh no no, you are mistaken Miss Brannon." The vampire tsked with a malicious grin and met Florencia's green eyes, "You see, when they find Ricard's body laying on his study's floor with his throat ripped open, and his darling little daughter covered in his blood, who will be at blame?"_

 _"Blaming me for the murder of my father won't work." Despite the bone-crushing grip Katherine had on her arm, she smiled at her father's killer, "I will tell them_ everything _, just like I did to my father, and they will believe me. Because I'm not a vampire, like you."_

 _Katherine chuckled, moving her hands to her neck. "Wrong again, Miss Brannon."_

 _Florencia first heard the snap of bones before she felt the pain vibrating throughout her entire body, the world around her turning pitch black._

* * *

Florencia rubbed the back of her neck at the memory as she walked her way out of the forest and tried to find shelter from the sun that was going to rise soon.

She didn't know much about vampires- her father had always avoided the subject when she asked about the journals in his study- but she did know they burst into flames in the sunlight from all her snooping around when she was a little girl.

Her first thought was to go to the Salvatore Mansion, the closest residence, but it was nothing but crumbled stone now. So, she kept walking, walking, and walking until she found a house.

It was a small home, odd-looking as it was surrounded by the wooded area, but that didn't keep her from knocking.

She knocked the glass door twice before someone opened it.

"Harper," she said, still wrapping her head around the fact that one of her servants was a vampire, posing as the stable boy in her home for years, until he was captured with her.

The young black man smiled, turning to someone and saying, "Miss Pearl, Miss Brannon is at the door."

"Thank you, Harper." The dark-haired woman stepped in front of the door and he slid out of view while she turned to Florencia.

She wasn't surprised to see Pearl, either. Not when they spent who-knows-how-many years in the tomb with 24 more vampires, but the sight of Annabelle was unexpected as the petite teenage girl stood beside her mother.

"I'm glad you found us. Ms. Gibbons, this young lady is a friend of mine. May she come in?" Pearl's eyes never left Florencia's as she directed at the aged woman behind the two.

The woman only smiled and Florencia couldn't miss the vampire bites on her wrists and neck as she said, "Any friend of Pearl's is a friend of mine. Please, do come in."

 **A/N: I've had this story written down for a while now but was waiting for the right time to publish it. Whether it's going to be a Damon/OC or Stefan/OC, I'm not sure yet, that's why it's written down as a D/OC/S, but I assure your it's not a love triangle. You'll see how the relationship of Florencia is with the Salvatore brothers as the story continues, so please don't stop here.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed reading this first chapter, although short, and I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my Polyvore sets for this fic! :)**

 **Please, don't forget to leave a review, favorite or follow! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you lovelies have a good day/night! ^.^**


	2. There Goes the Neighborhood

**_Mystic Falls, VA 1864_**

 _It was unusually hot for a spring day in Mystic Falls and sweat trickled down Florencia's forehead. She was supposed to be in her home's library, reading books about the Dark Ages and Renaissance era, but that was yawn producing compared to playing a game of football with the Salvatore brothers._

 _"What am I to do now?" Florencia caught the leather, oval-shaped ball that Stefan threw at her and shot Damon a confused look._

 _"Run," a mischievous smile spread across his lips before he started running after his childhood friend._

 _With his hands on his hips, Stefan grinned as he watched the redhead maneuver her way through the gardens. If Ricard ever saw his seventeen-year-old daughter now, with her muddy dress and disheveled hair while playing a man's game with the two of them, he would rebuke her and probably send her to a convent far away._

 _After all, Mr. Brannon was never pleased with them being around Florencia, always persuading her to commit vulgar actions and things a sophisticated girl like her should never do. They were a bad influence on her, he always said, but she never listened to her father and found ways to spend time with the boys anyway._

 _A fit of giggles burst from Florencia as Damon tackled her down to the dirt and tried to get the football back. His tickling fingers made her laugh and when she couldn't stand her hurting stomach any longer, she let go of the ball._

 _"Take it! It's all yours," she told him, her cheeks reddening when she felt the pressure of his body over her._

 _Damon felt her ragged breath on his cheek and realized how close they were to each other, too, and after a few seconds he stood up with the ball in one hand and the other reaching out for Florencia._

 _She took his hand and pulled herself up with a smile that slowly faded away when a feminine voice asked, "Mind if I join you?"_

 _Katherine Pierce stepped into the gardens and Florencia tried not to scowl when Damon and Stefan's eyes instantly lit up at her presence. Whenever the orphan girl was around, the brothers always seemed to forget her, and with good reason, for Ms. Pierce was so stunningly beautiful and cunning. Unlike Florencia, whose hair was not a mop of perfect brown silk like Katherine's, or whose eyes were nowhere near as enchanting as the brunette's._

 _"Ah, you could get hurt," Stefan said, taking the ball from Damon, "my brother likes to play rough."_

 _Katherine giggled and Lillian couldn't help but roll her eyes when she took the ball from his hands, obviously flirting when she said, "Somehow, I think that you play rougher."_

 _The young lady took off into a run, leaving the two enamored brothers to stare at her._

 _"Why are you standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased," Damon smiled to his little brother, who shook his head in reply. "If you won't do it, I will."_

 _Without a second thought, Damon ran after Katherine. Stefan glanced at Florencia, who nodded for him to go ahead, and she smiled sadly as he, too, took off._

 _Florencia sighed as she was left behind. Ever since Katherine Pierce had arrived, it was like she never existed to the Salvatore brothers._

* * *

"How long has it been?" Florencia asked Anna over a cup of coffee in the kitchen's table, where Anna explained to her everything that had changed over time.

"One-hundred forty-five years," the dark-haired teenager answered and Florencia's eyes widened.

Almost a century and a half. She'd spent over a _century_ rotting in that tomb!

"What happened?" She asked Anna as her eyes darted at the other vampires in the house. "How did we get out? We weren't suppose to be alive in the first place."

Anna drew in a breath and let it out, "In 1864, Emily created a spell that would protect all the vampires in the church from the fire. You remember her- Emily-, right?" Florencia nodded. Emily Bennett had been a close friend of Katherine, and her servant. "She sealed my mother, you, and the rest in the tomb. That same seal was broken two days ago by another Bennett witch."

Florencia looked at Anna's dark eyes, trying to mask her suspicion. There was something the girl wasn't telling her, it didn't make sense for a witch to want to help a vampire, but Florencia didn't press on, finally turning her attention down to Anna's hand.

"Is that a daylight ring?" The blue stone shone as Anna rolled the ring between her thumb and index finger. She'd seen Pearl and Harper wear one, too.

"Yes, and it's yours," Anna smiled, and slid the silver ring into Florencia's ring finger. She leaned in and lowered her voice for only Florencia to hear, "Pearl had it made for you, but don't tell anyone else. She doesn't trust the rest enough to let them roaming around Mystic Falls in broad daylight, and neither do I."

"I won't say a thing," Florencia nodded and Anna got up from her seat. "Anna," the short girl turned around with a questioning 'hmm' and Florencia gave her a smile, "thank you."

Anna returned her smile with a quick nod before leaving Florencia to finish drinking her coffee.

She put the warm cup down on the table, still sure that Anna and Pearl were hiding something from her. And whatever it was, she was going to find out.

* * *

The next day, Florencia woke up to the smell of human blood. As she descended the staircase to the living room, she tried to suppress her hunger, but the scent alone made her veins ache with bloodlust.

Taking in and letting out a few breaths to control her transformation, like Anna taught her, she stepped into the large room and found Frederick feeding on Ms. Gibbons.

"That's enough, you're draining her out," Florencia told him, seeing the woman's pale skin that contrasted with the bright-red blood running down from the bite on her neck and wrist.

The dark-haired vampire brusquely tore his fangs from Ms. Gibbons' wrist, the brunette wincing in return. The vampire looked up at Florencia's wide eyes with an irritated look, "She's fine." He then turned to the woman and used his compulsion, "Aren't you, Ms. Gibbons?"

"Of course I am. I'm fine." With a daze look on her face, she lifted her arm and asked Florencia, "Are you hungry, dear? Do you want a little?"

She was going to say no, but the opened wound on the woman's wrist tempted her. Florencia hesitated in her answer, earning a knowing smirk from Frederick from where he sat at the table.

"Thanks you, Miss Gibbons." Anna's voice broke through Florencia's thoughts as she came into the dinning room. Glancing between Frederick and Florencia, she added, "Why don't you lay down for a while and get some rest?"

Anna was great with her compulsion, Florencia not realizing that the girl had used it on Ms. Gibbons until the woman walked away with a blank look in her eyes.

Frederick looked at the girls with a malicious grin on his bloody face before finally getting up from his chair to leave the room.

Once he was gone, Anna turned to Florencia and said, "My mother and I are going out..."

"Where?" The question was slipped out of Florencia's lips before she could stop them, but Anna shrugged off her curiosity and replied simply.

"Mother wants to buy back her old apothecary, and we trust you to keep an eye on things while we're out."

"Oh. Well," she sighed, nodding with a smile, "I'm not the best at babysitting vampires, but I think I can manage."

Anna smiled at her joke, "Thank you."

* * *

Florencia was heading for the kitchen when she heard the door open.

Expecting to see Pearl and Anna coming home for the day, but finding Frederick and his girlfriend making their way out into the night, she asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Bethanne and I are going out for a bit," the middle-aged man turned to look at her as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Hit the town, kick up our heels."

"You can't do that." Florencia looked between the two vampires, taking a few steps forward. "Pearl's not here, and she left me in charge. Her rules were very clear; no one steps outside this house."

"Are you going to stop me?" With a threatening look in his dark eyes, Frederick looked down at her.

Florencia resisted the urge to gulp down her nerves as she was obliged to meet his stare. Being only five-foot three, Frederick easily stood several inches taller than her, and she realized that she there was a slim chance of fighting him and winning. Besides, fighting each other was also against Pearl's rules. So she let him have it.

"Didn't think so," Frederick smirked and turned to his girlfriend, walking out the house and leaving Florencia to close the door with an irritated sigh.

* * *

"Maybe I can go to the hospital tomorrow," Florencia offered to Pearl and Anna, who were back home and having a drink with her at the kitchen table, "we're running out of blood bags."

"Anna will be taking care of that first thing in the morning, no need to worry." Pearl glanced at her daughter as she nodded, but Florencia didn't miss the unease in their quick exchange.

"Great, then I can accompany you," she pressed on, smiling at the small brunette seating next to her. "I've been cooped up in here for days, and some fresh air would do me good. Perhaps you could show me around the town?"

Anna smiled nervously at the red-haired vampire, not knowing how to turn her down without leaving her with the suspicion that they were hiding something from her.

To Anna's relief, Frederick showed up at the kitchen's door with an angry expression.

After a moment of silence, Pearl asked, "Where's Bethanne?"

"She won't be coming back."

Pearl closed the refrigerator's door and walked up to him, with a bottle of blood in her hand and a confused look, "What happened? Where is she?"

"Well, you were right." Frederick's dark gaze fell on Florencia as he added, "We shouldn't have left."

"No." Pearl's voice was unsympathetic as she let him pass into the kitchen and got back to pouring blood into a glass.

"Hungry?" She asked Frederick, who reached out for the glass but got stabbed in the stomach by a wooden spoon.

Florencia and Anna watched from the table as Pearl took out the bloody spoon and Frederick gasped in pain.

Clutching the side of his stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding, he looked up to Pearl with murderous eyes, and leaned his back agaisnt the fridge.

Pearl carelessly threw the spoon into the sink, taking a seat at the table across from the teenagers as she took a sip of blood from the glass. "Next time, you listen to me."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though a little late, but the weather has been a little crazy (lots of rain and thunderstorms) where I live and I didn't want to risk damaging my laptop as it has crashed before. I'll try my best to update the next chapter on time!**

 **Please, don't forget to leave a review, favorite or follow! As always, the outfit(s) my OC wears along with banner sets are on my Polyvore (link on my profile) if you want to check it out. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you lovelies have a good day/night! :)**


End file.
